Heart by Heart
by faithwithasilverlining
Summary: This follows Camp Rock 2. Feel like there wasn't enough affection between Shane and Mitchie? I'm here to insert more scenes of them, touches, more displays of love between the two. Some will be using scenes in the movie and adding slight physical touches, longing glances, and thoughts they have towards each other. Some will be completely new inbetween scenes. Smitchie.
1. Only friends, just beginning

**BEEP BEEP**

Mitchie look towards the truck and saw the band members of Connect 3, looking at Shane's face once she recognized who was there. She screamed and ran off the stage towards the truck, pushing gently but quickly hurrying to the truck.

Shave waved to everyone with a big grin, right before falling off the truck.

(Jason whispered to Nate, "We probably shouldn't have tied his shoes together.  
Nate responded with a smile and a shrug. "He's the one who said he could make anything look cool.")

When Shane got back to standing, he had a clucking rooster on his head. He quickly grabbed for it ("And I believe he stands corrected," Nate said), noticing Mitchie standing right there.

"Shane, are you all right?" Mitchie asked, reaching out for his arm, letting it drop. She looked worried with a hint of a smile on her face.

Shane responded as quickly as he could as he passed off the chicken to Jason, "Yeah, I'm fine." He tried to sound as calm and collected as he could, even though he knew that his falling off was definitely not how he wanted to make an entrance for seeing Mitchie again. She couldn't help but to laugh, excitement in her eyes at seeing him again for the first time in a year

Shane smiled and said, "Surprise!", as if she hadn't noticed he was there. He smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around Mitchie tightly. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, the biggest smile on her face. The crowd behind them cheered but neither could really focus on that, only concentrating on the feel of the other in their arms again. As they pulled away, Shane touched her face gently, running his fingers through her hair before letting his hand fall to his side again.

"All right. They are gonna be with us for the entire summer," Brown said into the mic, making the crowd cheer and clap again.

Mitchie's eyes opened wide and looked directly into Shane's eyes. "The whole summer?" She asked, hope and surprise evident in her voice.

Shane nodded his head, eyes gleaming. "Absolutely," he said, his hands moving to hold both of her hands gently. Mitchie wanted so badly to throw her arms around him again but was in a state of happy shock.

Brown continued with his announcement, "The official reason being they miss their uncle." He stopped for a second to allow the other campers to laugh, then continued with an air of incredulous, "But I don't think that's the entire story…." Once again, all eyes went to Shane and Mitchie, who were still giving each other love eyes.

Jason moved to whisper in Shane's ear, "People are staring. You might wanna do something, like react or wave." Jason grinned, laughing inside, and patted his back.

Shane let go of Mitchie's hands, took a deep breath in and looked away from Mitchie, finally seeing that everyone was staring at him. He waved at everyone, his eyes glancing all around. "Hey guys, I'm Shane. This is Jason and Nate," he moved his arms to them when he spoke their names, pausing for applause for all of them. "We know it's gonna be hard, but just treat us like normal campers." With that said, everyone kind of had a moment of shrugging and turning to look back at Brown. Shane blinked in surprise. "Wow. I guess it's not gonna be that hard," he said in a flat tone.

Mitchie giggled and turn her face to look at Shane again, her big smile not waning a bit. Shane moved closer to her, and feeling somewhat nervous about being around her again, shoved his hands in his pockets to wait while Brown talked more. He knew that this was the summer he was looking forward to. Maybe from here, Mitchie will let them finally be more than just close friends who knew that they had deeper feelings for.

* * *

Well hello there! This is probably a different story than people were expecting from me. Sorry?

I have recently been kind of obsessed with Camp Rock lately, and it seems like I'm not alone so much. There was recently hashtags people were using, including Demi, about 7 years ago Camp Rock first came on.

So here's my contribution to the fandom! Random drabbles of inserting little bits of romance into some scenes, and I decided to start near the beginning =]. I know there's not too much different yet from the movie, but there were little bits of more physical affection. Is it just me or do the hugs in Camp Rock 2 just really quick?

Expect to see some more random drabbles throughout the movie. I'll try to do it in order of the movie, but who really knows if that works out.


	2. You'll always be in reach just in case

Shane started to step out of a canoe when it started to slide away from the dock. He struggled to keep his balance as he called out for help. "A little help… A little help, please?" He asked with a slight desperation in his voice as his right leg stayed on the dock and the canoe was helping to him try to do a split. Suddenly he feels two hands tugging on his arms, bringing him up fully to the dock. He said gratefully, "Thank you," before realizing just who helped him up. His eyes went wide and he tried to shake it off that he was about to land in the water.

Mitchie just smiled and held onto his hands, giving them a squeeze before letting go. "See, these are the type of things that you can't learn over e-mail," she said, staring up into Shane's eyes lovingly. She gave a gentle smile before starting to walk away.

Shane sighed and spoke while Mitchie had her back turned towards him, "Maybe we should go back to that." Embarrassment was plain in his voice and stance. He had his hands in his pockets, staring after Mitchie, walking her walk in her summer dress. He grinned at the view of her backside before jogging lightly to catch up to her. He walked beside her for a bit before grabbing for her hand, using his thumb to lightly twirl around her hand. "So now you know, I'm a klutz. Not something I was excited for you to learn," he joked, a smirk starting to appear.

Mitchie couldn't help but to laugh quietly. "But now I know that you need me by your side to keep you balance," she responded, flexing her hand in Shane's before letting it slip out so Shane could pick up his guitar from where Jason left it.

Shane glanced over at the girl next to him, watching her smile. "I think that I should really show just show you how clumsy I am now," he grinned, walking closer to Mitchie, their shoulders almost touching as they walked up the stairs to the stadium. "Question: What do you say you and I break away later and I finally take you on a first date?" He asked.

Mitchie smiled and brushed her hand on Shane's arm and answered, "Answer: I'd like that." Biting her lip softly, she asked shyly, "Does this mean we're... together now?" She moved her eyes upward, silently praying for a yes.

Shane turned to stop her from walking up the steps for a minute. "I thought that would be obvious by now," Shane said quietly, moving his hand to brush some of her hair behind her ear.

Mitchie grinned and started walking up again to the stadium, taking hold of his hand and swinging their hands slightly. Looking straight ahead, they both stopped abruptly. A huge stage was before them with a man doing a mic check. "Wow," Mitchie said, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"I know, right?" Tess said, coming up behind the couple. "That's all I've been saying since I got off the boat." She had a small grin on her face while she walked more into the stadium.

Shane looked on with an incredulous stare on his face before turning to look at Mitchie, both stunned still. After a moment of pause, Mitchie broke the silence, "Come on." She turned to walk behind Shane slightly, touching his free arm, encouraging him to follow her. Shane switched the hands he was holding the guitar to hold Mitchie's hand again, both giving each other some kind of reassurance that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Well this chapter came out quickly _. Ever had those random spurts of motivation to do something? This is one of those times for me, but I'm not complaining too much. Just have to work around schoolwork for me. I'm actually graduating at the first week of August. It's pretty exciting stuff!

Anyways, back to the story. This is an example of inserting my own scene in between actual scenes of the movie. This isn't the best example of my skill, but it is what it is. I still got my point across ^^. Hope you guys like it, whoever is reading this 3.


	3. You showed me what I couldn't find

Mitchie came out of the studio after the confrontation with Luke "Giving You the Fire" Williams and Tess, crying from anger when she almost ran into Shane. She looked up and balled her hands into fists. "Guess I should never have trusted Tess," she mumbled quietly, frustration hitting every word.

Shane reached for her and held her tight in his arms. "It's just one loss, Mitch. We don't need her," he whispered softly into her hair. After a long pause, he gently pulled away while holding onto her shoulders. "Let's go back to the boats. You can come in mine, ok?"

Mitchie gave a small smirk while grabbing hold of one of Shane's hands. "Are we going to end up going in circles again?" She joked, getting a small snicker and rolling eyes from Shane.

"Ha ha, very funny," he said in a monotone voice, walking to stand be Mitchie's side and hold her hand, guiding her back to the docks. "Seriously though Mitchie, we'll be fine. And just keep in mind that we'll be going on our first date," he added, smirking.

Mitchie cracked a smile, wiping her old tears off her cheeks. "You're completely right. I just need to focus on that," she affirmed. When they got to the canoes, she grinned widely. "Are you sure you want to take me with you? I don't want you to get stuck in a circle," she teased.

Shane shook his head slightly, letting out a small chuckle. "You just can't let it go, can you?" He responded, stepping down into one canoe. "You can trust me," he assured, holding his hand out to help Mitchie in.

She gave a half grin, sitting down comfortably, readjusting her dress. Trust was easy to give for her, _but also easy to be stolen_ , she thought to herself. Moving her eyes to stare at Shane in his eyes, she sensed the warmth and affection he held for her. "Thank you… For everything," she said meekly.

Shane smirked, starting to row back to shore. "Thank me when I get you back to dry land while keeping us dry," he replied, rowing the oars.

Mitchie laughed and stretched her legs out, touching Shane's legs. Somehow, talking and being with Shane made every moment happier, even after a crappy betrayal.

* * *

Here's another chapter! It's a little bit better than the last chapter, I think. For those who haven't checked chapter 2 recently, I updated it some to make it flow better.

I'm so glad that my muse is sticking around for a little bit more 3. I already have chapter 4 written too =].


	4. Who you are is falling over me

"We can't back down!" The campers said in unison. Mitchie shook her head and turned to face them.

"We have to find a way to keep our summer," She said, her eyes narrowing in thought. She crossed her arms and sat down at one of the tables. "We can't let Camp Star think that we're going under. How would Brown feel about that?" She shook her head to the side. "No, we're not going to give up!" She said with deep determination.

Shane walked into the room with Jason and Nate, letting out a big breath. "Well we got him to at least hold off on calling the parents," He said, sitting down next to Mitchie, naturally moving his arm to around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Now what?" He asked, staring at the other campers.

Mitchie bit her thumbnail, deep in thought. "What do we need more than anything right now?" She asked to the group.

Caitlyn spoke up, "Counselors. Without them, there is no camp." She shrugged her shoulders and sat down on one of the table tops. "I mean, think about it. No counselors, no classes. We might as well just go home and practice on our own," she said in a sad tone.

Mitchie's eyes began to sparkle. She turned to look around at her friends' faces before turning to Shane, who had moved to leaning backwards against the table and looking up at the ceiling. "I have an idea, but it's going to be a lot of work," she gleefully blurted out. Shane turned his eyes to look at her from the side of his eyes.

"What's going on in that your pretty head?" He answered, uneasy at her change in demeanor, adjusting his position to loosely drape an arm on her shoulders. "I know it's not going to be anything simple," he joked.

Mitchie shook her excitedly. "No, it should be easier for you since you have experience in this, and you did it for all of us," she explained. Looking around towards Caitlyn, "You said it, kind of. You can teach dancing…" She then turned to face Peggy, "And you can teach vocals…"She grinned while turning her head towards Shane, who lifted one eyebrow slowly. "Do you get what I'm getting at?" She said hopefully.

Shane smirked and sat up. "Yup, totally on board," he said, getting up. "I'll get the caps."

Ella asked, "What are we doing?" Peggy beamed and started grabbing Ella, and motioning to Nate and Jason.

"We're on it!" Peggy exclaimed, excitement already building up inside. Mitchie stood up and clapped Peggy's shoulder gently.

"I knew I could count on you all. We're going to be the best counselors ever," Mitchie encouraged.

Ella gasped, finally catching on. "You mean we could actually lead people?" She exclaimed, bouncing on her feet. "I could actually do something good!" They all laughed at her enthusiasm, Peggy shaking her head.

"Oh Ella, you're just too adorable," Peggy said, putting an arm around her briefly. "You should totally be the fashion teacher here. Show us all what to wear for when we're rocking out!"

"Here we go," Shane said, reentering the room with a box in his hands. He set it down on top of one table, picking a few hats out and handed them out to Peggy to distribute. He grabbed two more and walking to be in front of Mitchie, sitting a hat on her head a little rough, moving her head slightly in a playful manner. Mitchie gave a confused look towards Shane, which he responded with a big grin, "You look cute in that hat."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and reached out to snatch the other hat in his hands, pulling his head down with the hat. "And so do you," she responded happily. She let go of his brim slowly, staring into his eyes. "Do you think we can do it?" She murmured to Shane quietly.

Shane gave a half smile and nodded slightly. "No, I know that we can do it." He raised his hand to cup Mitchie's cheek for a moment for comfort. "We can do anything as long as we can do it together," he continued in a soft voice.

Mitchie's smile in response was full of hope and gratitude. "Thank you, Shane," she said quietly. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be able to handle this."

 _I can't let this moment be our first kiss_ , Shane thought to himself. _It needs to be something more.. romantic? Lovey?_ Shane shook his head slightly before pulling Mitchie to his chest, giving her a comforting squeeze. "We got this…" He whispered into her hair. Mitchie nodded her head, nuzzling her head near his neck.

"I trust you..." Mitchie said, her double meaning singing clear to Shane's heart.

* * *

Here's chapter 4! Hope it's still reading well .. I hope everyone's enjoying it! If there's any critiques, don't hesitate to review! And thank you to the anonymous review! ^^ it made me happy!

I'll be trying to work on chapter 5 soon. Look out for it soon!


	5. Seems that you are always on my mind

"BONFIRE BONFIRE BONFIRE!" The campers chanted over and over again until Brown conceded and let out a big sigh.

"Fine, fine, but don't say I didn't warn you about this," He spoke into the mic before making a shooing motion to the campers. "We'll meet up at the docks at 8 sharp," He announced, then did a sideway glance at his two nephews that were on stage with him. "Maybe take a shower and change so we don't smell like we're fresh off the back of a chicken coop truck," He said, taking a jibe at them.

Jason and Nate looked at each other and shrugged. "At least we're not the ones that have someone to impress," Jason said.

"We also didn't have a bird try to poop on our heads," Nate added, chuckling as he looked onward at Shane and Mitchie.

Mitchie giggled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "So do you think you can follow Brown's advice? I have a feeling he's not talking about most of us," She joked, reaching for one of Shane's hands.

Shane rolled his eyes and drew Mitchie in for a tight hug, resting his chin on top of her head. "Well while you do have some amazingly good smelling hair, you're now covered in chicken smell, so who's having to go take a shower now?" He mocked before pressing his lips softly in her hair. He felt her laugh and pushing off of him.

"Well thanks a lot, you jerk," She chided, her eyes gleaming with good humor. Shane gave a crooked smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you before that was part of the rock-star image?" He responded, shrugging one shoulder. "But seriously, I need to go get this 'Old McDonald' smell if I'm going to be presentable for tonight," He said with a sigh.

"But I'll see you later tonight, right?" Mitchie asked quietly, her hand squeezing a bit of fabric on his sleeve. Shane nodded, giving a big smile.

"Of course," was his simple response before he started to take a step backwards and landed on his behind. He looked down at his shoes and groaned. "You guys!" He yelled out at his brothers. Jason pointed to Nate and mouthed out 'his idea,' while Nate just shrugged and walked off the stage with a big grin.

Mitchie laughed and bent down to help untie his shoes. "Just a classic prank between siblings, I'm guessing," She reasoned.

Shane tried to shoo Mitchie's hands away, starting to tie his shoes. "More like Nate trying to sabotage me," He muttered, finally getting both laces tied to their own respective shoe. He stood up and offered a hand to Mitchie to help her up, which she accepted with a smile.

"Well now that you're set for walking smoothly," She teased, folding her hands together in front of her, "I'll see you in a few hours," She continued, waving and turning around to walk towards her dorm.

Shane couldn't help but to keep a huge grin on his face as he watched her walk away. _Even cuter than I remembered_ , he thought to himself. He angled his head a little, glancing down her whole body. _Yep, definitely cuter_.

* * *

When Mitchie got to her dorm, she was already surrounded by her four close friends squealing from excitement. Mitchie grinned and tried to fight a blush from happening.

"Oh my god, MItchie! He is so into you!" Peggy cheered, opening her suitcase to pick out an outfit.

Tess just shook her head, "I can't believe you would say that nothing was going on between you two." She tsked and went through her clothes. "It's so obvious he's completely taken from the looks of you two."

"Seriously?" Mitchie asked quietly, sitting down on her bed and grinning to herself. "I just felt like I was in our own world for a bit," She admitted.

Caitlyn sat down next to Mitchie and chuckled, "You might as well have been. You guys were all lovey dovey and cute!" She gently jabbed Mitchie on her arm. "You know, he was also staring you down when you were walking away," She added, her face looking close like the cheshire cat.

Mitchie gasped and smacked Caitlyn on her arm, "You're kidding! There's no way he'd do that!" The other girls laughed, except Ella.

"Well why wouldn't he?" She asked with a confused look. "I mean you guys are practically in love, and who wouldn't want to watch their Juliet go?" Ella offered up as an explanation. The other girls' mouths fell open.

Caitlyn was the first to recover. "Well there you go. No more convincing needed," She stated, turning to look at Mitchie again whose face was turning pink.

"You guys really are too obsessed with me and Shane!" She responded, laying down on her bed, trying to will away the blush.

"Oh no you don't! You got who knows what on you and you got a shower to take!" Peggy reminded, pulling Mitchie up by her arms.

"Yeah seriously, if you want to keep anyone around you, you're going to need a shower or two," Tess piped in, pinching her nose in jest.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and picked up her bag of clothes. "Fine, fine, I'll go…"

* * *

Shane walked to the cabin and plopped down on the closest bed. "Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie…" He cooed to himself.

"She's not Beetlejuice, you know," Nate stated while he walked into the cabin after him. "She's not going to magically appear here."

Jason retorted, making a 'duh' face. "Well obviously he knows that. Beetlejuice is a guy, duh!"

Shane chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "If only that worked though. I would have called her to my bedroom every night while we were on tour," he admitted.

Nate shot him a dark look. "Dude, I don't wanna know what you do behind closed doors thinking about her… Or anyone," he added, throwing a pillow onto Shane's stomach.

"Dude! That's not what I meant," Shane whined, using the pillow to cover his head. _Not like I haven't, but still…_

Jason looked between the two. "Do I want to know what you both are talking about?"

Shane pushed his pillow off his face and shook his head no quickly, wide-eyed. "No, nada, nothing to know," he sputtered out. He sat up and started rummaging through the dressers. "Thank goodness we sent some of our stuff here…" He said, trying to change the subject.

Nate scoffed and sat down on his own bed. "No kidding. I rather not stay in these feathery clothes any more than I have to," he said, trying to brush off dirt.

Shane picked out a pair of jeans, shirt, and underwear. "Lucky for you, no one's going to care about your smell other than us," he commented with a look of amusement on his face. Nate just scowled at him and threw his old shirt at him. Shane shrugged it off, grabbing his towel and soap. "I'll see ya guys later!"

Nate shouted out after him, "Don't clog the shower!"

* * *

Well here we are! Finally up to a T rated chapter =]. This is the first chapter out of order of the movie. It's a scene that takes place between the shooting baskets full of smores ingredients and when they show up at Camp Star. I wanted more of a scene where Shane and Mitchie are both talking about each other with their close friends. I wanted more of a scene with Shane and his brothers, but it came out to be what it is. I tend to let the characters try to take over the chapter instead of me trying to force it. And I'm sorry that they do seem kind of OOC some, especially Ella, but I love it when the ditzy people give some really in depth/creative answers.

I know there's a moment where I might eventually lead to an M rated chapter, so fair warning there!

Anyways, hope you enjoy, and I'll probably be popping these out quickly as it seems to be kind of flowing out.


	6. You could be my sanity, bring me peace

Mitchie bit her bottom lip, nerves starting to take over while getting in the canoe with Shane. Shane held out his hand and helped her, trying his best to keep the boat steady for her. Shane noticed her chewing her bottom lip, and after helping her to sit down, he kneeled down carefully, his arms out awkwardly to balance himself. Once he was mostly steady, he picked up her hands from her lap and looked up at her. "Hey… Hey, look at me, Mitchie," He coaxed her, gently caressing her hands. Mitchie tried her best to look neutral but knew that she couldn't hide her feelings from Shane. He ran his right hand through her hair gently. "Everything's going to be alright, baby," He said comfortingly. He smiled gently at her and continued, "You know we've got the heart and soul that the other stars are missing. There's no way we'll lose."

Mitchie pulled her lip out from between her teeth and gave Shane a small and mediocre smile. "You're right… I know you're right…" She looked down at the water for a moment before returning her eyes to Shane again. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen if we _don't_ win, you know?" She said, squeezing his left hand gently.

Shane gave a small chuckle before getting up slowly, leaning over to kiss the top of Mitchie's head before sitting down on the other end, grabbing the oars and making their way across the lake. "You can't worry about 'maybes' and 'what-ifs' right now, Mitchie. We just need to do our best and let the world see what we've got in us." He paused, taking a quick break from rowing. "We can't let our worries get to us right now, otherwise we've already lost," He added, knocking his foot against Mitchie's. "Aren't you the one who's always been so optimistic? When did our roles reverse?" He teased, going back to rowing.

Mitchie smirked and crinkled her nose at him. "I guess since you've taken over as hamburger maker in my place," She joked back at him. Shane shuddered and shook his head.

"Never want to make that many burgers ever again," He commented dryly. "Especially not with your mom being as grumpy as she was," He continued.

Mitchie couldn't help but to laugh. "Well try doing that _and_ working at a burger joint. You'll never want a burger again, trust me."

Shane smiled at her, an amusing glint in his eyes. "I'm already almost at that point, but I think I'd like to try a burger from you work." He leaned in towards her and lowered his voice. "I bet it'd be made with extra love?" He questioned, laughter coming out quietly in his voice.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and lightly kick his shin. "You wish. I don't even make the burger; I'd just bring it out to you. And since I know what food allergies you have, you'd have the best experience, I guarantee."

Shane went back to his normal stance, smirking. "Well that just means I need to take a trip to Barney's after this summer, won't I?" He moved his eyes to the side, waiting for Mitchie to register what he said. Thankfully he didn't have to wait long.

Mitchie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped some before she could speak. "Are you… Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She asked slowly, trying not to get her hopes up.

Shane's smirk got bigger. "I do remember having a stop in your hometown and taking off some time," He said, looking back into Mitchie's eyes. "It's going to be later in the year, but at least it won't be another year before we see each other," He added, his smile softening some at seeing Mitchie's happily surprised face.

Mitchie wanted nothing more than to fling herself at Shane and hug him tightly, but she settled for wrapping her arms around herself while having the biggest grin on her face. "That sounds perfect," She breathed out.

* * *

Here's another chapter! This time it's right before they arrive to Camp Star for the Camp Warz (what a dumb title). I felt like Mitchie would be putting on a brave face for the others while deeply insecure inside. Of course, she can't hide anything from Shane.

I had another chapter written out but sadly, it's gone 9-9. I wrote it on my parents' spare laptop and uploaded it to here, but when I logged in and checked, it's not anywhere here. I really don't know where it could have ended up. And now I'm on a brand new laptop that my parents just bought so I could do my schoolwork (seriously we're not rich or anything, just my parents know how to shop bargains). THANKFULLY THOUGH my netbook that I broke is covered under warranty and is being fixed as we speak :D. And my parents said that when it comes back, they're officially giving it to me ^-^. Yaaaay~.

Anyways about that lost chapter.. I might try to see if I can re-write it tonight, but I know I'm going to be sad and unhappy with the finished product because I can never re-write a chapter the same as the first time ._.

Also, thank you Snowgirl01 for requesting more. I'm doing my best!


	7. Wanna give your heart a break

While the Camp Rockers were getting ready for their spotlight moment, Tess and Luke happened to walk by.

Tess took a deep breath in, and let it out before turning to Luke and saying, "Good luck." She was nervous and was trying to shake off some nerves before getting onstage.

Luke scoffed and looked up at her while rolling up his sleeves. "I'll be lucky if you don't forget your words this time," He said with disdain clear in his eyes.

Tess narrowed her eyes and gave a quick snicker before adding in, "And by 'good luck,' I mean, 'I hope you fall off the stage.'" Luke just rolled his eyes and stomped off towards the stage. Tess scoffed and shook her head. _I can't believe I love that jerk_ , she thought to herself in disgust. She then looked up and saw the Camp Rock girls, the ones she used to call her best friends, staring at her with clear pity in their faces. Tess gave a nervous smile and wave, which the girls gave back, Mitchie waving back as well.

Tess couldn't handle looking at them without wanting to cry, so she turned around and walked towards the stage as well. _You're the one who broke it off with them_ , she cried to herself. _What did I do to myself?_ She asked herself, staring at her shoes before getting in position to start their song.

* * *

Mitchie got up from the chair and walked over to where Shane was leaning on the wall, talking with Nate, both with serious faces etched on. Shane looked towards Mitchie and pushed himself off the wall, giving her a small smile, reaching for a hand to hold. "Hey," He spoke quietly.

Mitchie copied his smile and then went in for a hug. "We just saw Tess…" She whispered so only he could hear. She tried to hide the hurt, but it was there enough that he could sense it.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, one arm wrapped around her waist with his other wrapped around her shoulders. "How was she?" He asked, knowing that while she tried to hide it, she was still hurt over Tess' actions.

Mitchie shrugged and pushed herself slightly from Shane, but still in his embrace, entangling her hands and resting them on the small of his back. "She seems… Sad. And upset," She said eventually, pausing to think her words through carefully. "She tried to wish Luke good luck, and yet all he said was some stupid mean comment that was just a dig at her." She shook her head and looked up into Shane's eyes. "She's not happy," She finished, letting out a small sign.

Shane gave a small shrug and then pulled Mitchie in closer again, resting his chin on her head. "Did we really ever expect her to be happy here, though?" He questioned, turning his head to rest his cheek on her head instead. He felt Mitchie give off a small sad laugh.

"I guess not," She spoke. Giving Shane one final squeeze, she let go and pushed him slightly away. "Let's go watch them though, see what we're up against," She suggested, already seeing the others starting to make their way to huddle around the backstage tv.

Shane grabbed one of her hands and let her drag him over, wishing they were onstage singing again already.

They all watched the screen, waiting in anticipation to see what Camp Star's act was like.

As the announcer spoke, Mitchie looked up at Shane next to her and gave a half-smile, glad he was there next to her. He returned the smile and released their held hands to instead set his left arm around her waist, squeezing her hip slightly.

The campers just watched on, give an annoyed stare when Axel's face showed up on the screen. Obviously none of them were too keen on him. The announcer then said, "Now, I know if I was gonna study music, this is the place I'd wanna be."

Caitlyn scoffed in response, her face showing off her upset feelings, asking angrily "Why is she saying that?" Peggy just looked crushed and hurt at the comment from the announcer.

Mitchie spoke up quickly to try to defuse the situation, "It's her job. She's supposed to say nice things." She gave a fake smile and nodded her head, before her face crumbled and turning to look back at the tv.

Shane just looked at her with an incredulous look. He knew she was putting on a positive face to fool the others, but she could never fool him. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to his chest, where he breathed out a few words into her ears, "Just relax." Mitchie gave a slight nod, trying to focus all her attention on the tv, and not the butterflies buzzing in her stomach at her close proximity with her boyfriend. Shane's breath on her ear was distracting enough to keep her nerves in check some.

Ella spoke up, looking queasy. "If she doesn't stop talking, I think I'm gonna throw up." She gulped and started running towards the bathroom. "Too late." Mitchie turned to try to go after her, but Shane tightened his arms and all she could see was Shane's chest.

"Let her be," He whispered as he saw another camper run out to help. Mitchie nodded and again turned back to the tv. Shane released his right arm from around her to run it through his hair, trying to fight back what little nerves he still had left over. Sander exchanged a look with Barron, feeling guilty about not helping Ella himself.

Finally the announcer said, "Camp Star, everybody!" This was the moment they were all waiting for.

During the first chorus, Mitchie and Shane exchanged glances at each other. Mitchie's full of fear and Shane's full of disbelief. Shane shook his head and squeezed her hip again gently, trying to calm her down again.

* * *

After their performance was done, all the Camp Rockers gave a slow clap while Mitchie looked over at Peggy and Caitlyn. Peggy still had a crushed look on her face, while Caityln gave off a glare towards the tv still. Mitchie sighed and looked up at the ceiling, praying silently for her campmates. Shane looked over at the others and shook his head softly, not knowing how to clean the discouragement off of them.

The girls went back to the make-up stalls, finally catching back up to Ella. Peggy started fixing her bangs before looking next to her at Ella. She scrunched her eyes, staring at Ella's eyes. "What happened to you?" She asked, taken back from the studs now on Ella's eyelids.

Ella shrugged while taking shallow breaths and putting on lipgloss. "When I get nervous, I sparkle things," looking back over at her mirror. Peggy giggled and shook her head.

They then heard Tess and Luke returning from onstage.

"Would you stop and listen?" Tess asked in an exasperated tone.

Luke just kept walking and responded absentmindedly, "You sounded good, too." Always the one to think that anything someone said has to be a compliment in some way.

Mitchie spoke up as they passed the door, stopping the duo. "Hey, you guys were incredible," She said, trying not to sound too nerve-wracked. Tess' words from last year to Peggy still rang in her ears about how if someone is good, you should tell them that.

Luke smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I know, right?" He kept going as Tess turned to look at him. "Only one thing would've made it better," He continued, "Doing it solo."

Mitchie looked puzzled and confused, staring off over Tess' right shoulder. _Did he really just say that?_ She thought to herself.

Tess scowled at Luke as he looked over at her again and shot back at him, "I totally agree." He shook his head and walked off as Tess shot him one last glare before looking back at the Camp Rock girls, awkwardly staring down at the floor, unsure of what to say or do. Tess put on a fake smile and gestured between Luke and herself, trying to explain away what just happened. "It's this bantery thing that we…" She trailed off as Mitchie looked up at her with sympathy and warmth. Tess gave a small smile and said, "Thanks." Mitchie and Peggy both smiled and nodded their heads. Tess' smile grew a little bigger and she added, "Good luck," before walking off to find the rest of her campmates.

Mitchie grinned happily, feeling like there was more hope to rekindling a friendship than before.

Just after, the Camp Rockers started to hear their phones go off and checked their phones while walking towards the stage.

Peggy's voice came out first, "How come I just got a text telling me to vote for Camp Star?"

Mitchie pitched in after, "I just got one too."

Caityln pulled her face back, adding in, "Um, it's asking me if I wanna download Camp Star's song as my ringtone."

All the campers there decided to just dump their phones on a nearby table while Mitchie and Shane picked up two mics. Mitchie just shook her head in disbelief. "This is ridiculous," She murmured to herself. Shane gave a small smile and reached behind her shoulders to pull her in for a one arm hug before nudging her towards the back.

* * *

As they walked up the stairs hand in hand, their smiles started to grow as their adrenaline kicked in. Shane looked over at Mitchie, asking, "You ready?" His smile grew more as he saw hers was as big a grin as his own.

Mitchie could only respond with, "Let's do this." They walked off, about to separate to go to their separate entries before Shane grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

He held her tight as he fought inside himself whether or not he wanted to kiss her. He finally decided to just kiss the top of her head and give one last look at her face. "Let's do this," He said, copying her. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his right part of his jaw, turning around with a grin and sprinting off to where she needed to be. Shane's face started hurting from the enormous smile on his face. _When we win this, I'll definitely kiss her then_ , he mused to himself, in position for the song to start.

* * *

Wow longest chapter by far! I think it's even longer than my other story xD. Oh wow. Anyways, this does cover quite a bit of the movie in it. Hopefully it's all good heh heh.

I had fun writing this one a lot, actually. And I love putting in small moments of other ships I have. I absolutely love Luke and Tess because I can see them having such a big and violent storm romance, with Luke kissing Tess passionately while he's completely angry with her. I'm already having ideas for stories for them noooo xD.

Anyways, this was fun! I had another idea for a scene right before the last part of this chapter. I couldn't fully flesh it out right now (my mind is really stuck on school mode right now to make up for having so many days unable to work), but maybe eventually =]. I'm also hoping that by next week, I'll have the other chapter re-written (or at least starting to re-write it). 3


	8. It's not about the time we don't spend

Mitchie stared at her clipboard, stress lines etched on her face.

Shane came up from behind Mitchie, tugging gently at her clipboard. "So, what do I have to do to pull you away from this clipboard?" He asked playfully, moving to stand in front of Mitchie.

Mitchie couldn't help but to give him a playful closed-mouth smile while tugging back at her clipboard, turning it into a tug-of-war game.

Suddenly Connie Torres stomped out of the kitchen. She held a deep glare of frustration and directed her attention to her only daughter. "Mitchie, I just rolled 100 pounds of raw hamburger all by myself," She told her, pointing at the kitchen with her hand, trying to hold back her full anger. She continued with, "I told you, honey, I needed help."

Mitchie's face turned into shock as she snapped the clipboard to herself and started overlooking the schedule. "No, no, no, that, that's impossible. I know for a fact that I scheduled—" She flipped through the pages and her face fell, crushed. "Absolutely nobody," She said, looking up at her mom with disappointment in herself present in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," She apologized, knowing that it wasn't enough.

Shane looked back and forth between them, his eyes staying on Mitchie, wishing he could just hold her in him arms but something held him back. Try as he might to deny it, he was slightly afraid of Connie. He was pretty sure he didn't leave the best of impressions with her.

Brown walked up to the trio with his eyebrows scrunched slightly in worry. "What's going on?" He asked, looking around at their faces.

Connie just shook her head, turning her eyes to Brown's, letting out a deep sigh, her frustration getting worse. "This isn't working," She stated, her anger bubbling up slowly with each statement. "The kitchen is a disaster. Yesterday, I ordered 50 pounds of black beans and they delivered 50 cases of beach balls instead!" She gestured over towards Sander and Barron, who busied themselves with blowing up said beach balls. Shane was almost certain that if left unchecked, Connie was due to burst out into an explosion any moment.

Mitchie contorted her mouth some while giving her mom the awkward side glance, shrugging her way. "Well, you gotta admit, Mom, you don't have the best handwriting," She murmured loud enough for the four of them to hear. Connie's eyes opened in annoyance and shock at her words.

Before Connie could give any kind of response or retort, Brown made calming down motions with his hands and chimed in, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, it's rock 'n' roll, right? It's gonna be a little chaotic. He looked towards Mitchie and gave her a nod of encouragement before continuing, "I think you're doing great. We'll just make some adjustments to the schedule, yeah?" Mitchie shrugged as her mom put her hands on her hips and nodded tiredly. Brown grinned at them, pleased with their responses. "Perfect. Shane, help Connie with the hamburgers." Brown knew about Shane's trepidation with being around Connie, but he couldn't resist giving the boy a metaphor heart attack from his teasing.

Shane's eyes went wide as he looked at his uncle, pleading for help. "Actually, I've- I've got this thing—" Shane started to say, stuttering on accident. Brown knew it was evil, having to keep his back to his nephew to be able to prevent bursting out in laughter.

Connie narrowed her eyes, grabbing hold of Shane's left arm and gesturing him towards her and the kitchen with her free hand. "Oh, really? Well, come on, pretty boy," She said, pulling him towards the kitchen.

Shane started to get more nervous and kept stammering over his words, still trying to come up with an excuse. "No, but…" He turned to Mitchie for a last ditch effort, his plans to spend time with her that night slipping through his hands, his face falling some as Mitchie laughed and waved at him as he disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

 _He has no idea what he's got in store for him with my mom_ , Mitchie thought to herself, turning on her heel to continue figuring out the schedule to accommodate everyone better. She couldn't hide her grin at Shane's face while being dragged by her mom.

* * *

As they entered the kitchen, Connie released Shane's arms and moved over to the sink. "Wash your hands and put on those gloves next to you," She guided, washing her own hands first. "We've got a lot of burgers ahead of us," She stated with a hint of warning in her voice. Her frustration and stress was starting to lessen with having someone else helping, even if it was just **one** person. Especially since her helper was her daughter's boyfriend.

Shane did as he was told, heaving a shallow sigh of disappointment, a pair of downward lips on his face. He went through the motions with no emotions on his face, making Connie pick up on his mood.

She put one hand on her hip, staring at Shane until he noticed, his face showing his nervousness plain as day. "So you're the one my daughter can't stop talking about," She said simply, stating a fact, not asking for any commentary. Shane just nodded, his eyes still wide open. Connie nodded her head, deep in thought. "Don't you date ever hurt her," She said, lifting her eyes to glare at him. "Trust me, you'll never make it out alive if you do," Her threat scaring Shane even more.

Finally Connie shook her head and gave a quick chuckle. "Come on, let's get this over with," She said, motioning her head to the tables. "We've got a lot of burgers to make," She stated.

Shane gave a half smirk, walking up to the table covered in hamburger meat. "Mitchie's told me that this was her least favorite thing to do," He mused to himself, but loud enough that Connie could hear him.

Connie raised one eyebrow while making patties out of the meat she rolled out. "So she told you that." She shrugged, smiling. "Maybe you could think of this as a way of relieving her of her most hated thing," She suggested, her good nature coming back again.

Shane gave a small chuckle of his own. "I guess that's probably the best way to take this, instead of my uncle trying to kill me…" He stopped talking and his face went white. "Not that, uh, you'd do that, no…"

Connie gave him a fierce glare before cracking up. "I was about ready to drag anyone back here and tell him to hurry up, but…" She looked up at his face, his sincereness evident on his face. "I guess you've got a way with the Torres' girls, hon," She teased, unable to hide her smile anymore.

Shane rolled his eyes and laughed. "I just need the one; no other is needed," He said quietly.

Connie smiled genuinely for the first time. "Just remember that when you're apart and we'll be ok," She said bluntly, taking a quick break to watch for Shane's reaction.

Shane shook his head lightly, trying to focus on his hands than looking at Connie again. "That'd never happen, I promise." And this was a promise he'd fight the hardest to keep.

* * *

Here's chapter 8, whoohoo! =] hopefully it's alright. This is the chapter that I had to re-type and try to remember what all I included the first time around. Ah well, such is life. It happens, right?

Anyways, this goes along with the last chapter, where Shane mentioned that had to make patties and he was already sick of burgers.

Thank you for everyone reading this 3. You mean the world to meeeee.


End file.
